Red is Beautiful
by JZ65
Summary: Beca Mitchell has changed in the passed couple years. Her college life is balanced by a relatively unknown second life. Being a part time firefighter has transformed her world in many ways, almost as many as meeting Chloe Beale has. But when a fire erupts in an apartment by the university, Beca finds herself trapped and surrounded by red. One-Shot. Bechloe.


**So I would like to give you all an update. Some might be upset that I'm uploading a new oneshot as opposed to a new chapter for one of my stories. But this was already written, and I've finished it tonight. I expect to be updating many of my stories by the end of the week. There are many reasons as to why I have been unable to update, and some I'm very open about while others are still difficult for me to fully explain. I have appreciated all the support so many of you have given me in the writing of Titanium. I am excited to inform you that the update is soon to come, along with consistent updates. **

**And in anticipation of a finish being soon in the future, I have a poll on my profile. The beginnings to many different Pitch Perfect story concepts are posted as a poll for you all. I would love to hear which you all would really like to see. If there are any questions regarding the voting, stories, updates, or anything in general, feel free to PM me.**

**Now an end to this very long AN.**

**Please READ & REVIEW**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

**-JZ**

* * *

**Red is Beautiful**

The alarm rang out, sending me out of my cot and stumbling for my boots. The familiar curses and moans barely registered as I ran to the pole and expertly wrapped my hands and feet around it. Sliding down a twenty foot pole wasn't as easy as most people made it out to be, or fun. But as my legs crumpled slightly on impact, I pushed up off the mat and sprung towards the truck. Getting these calls were easier while at the station, as opposed to sitting in class and being on call. Less than two minutes, I was on the truck sporting my very fashionable fire gear.

"Alright, we've got an apartment fire just off the university. No word on the ignition, but residents have been calling it in. With the wind, it's spreading fast." I nodded as the chief spoke, feeling a heavy pat on my back.

"Be ready, Mitchy. We're going to be on point with this one." Gabe Larson was my usual partner on S&R. He was the one I was closest to at the station too, despite his annoying nickname for me.

"Larson is right, Mitchell. I want two teams ready for Search and Rescue. Larson and Mitchell, Jefferson and Doyle." The chief's assignments were the usual ones, nothing different. But as Kev pulled us up to the scene, we all took a moment to analyze the blaze. The apartment building was five stories high, flames appearing in the second and third level windows. "F.E. 23, you know your assignments. I need men on the hoses. S&R, move out!"

"We got west wing! Levels 3 and 5!" Larson shouted over to the other group, jogging around the other side. I was right behind him, my oxygen tank bouncing as I sped off around the corner. It was hot just getting near the brick apartment building, let alone charging up the stairs. We met some people on the stairs as they were running out. They barely processed our arrival, smoke in their eyes and throats. This is how we progressed once we thundered to the third floor, running below the ceiling of smoke. Fourteen apartments, each one taking us two minutes to run through. Luckily, it was all clear but the fire was spreading despite the hoses from the outside.

"Floor 2 is cleared. I repeat, this is J and D. Floor 2 is clear. We're making out way up to 4. The smoke is getting real bad." Jefferson's voice crackled over the radio. Larson opened the door to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time.

"Copy. This is Mitchell, Floor 3 is clear. Larson and I are up on 5th with low visib—" A tall, buff guy was passed out on the staircase, clutching his arm. Larson skidded next to him, checking for a pulse. After finding the beat, Larson gave me a nod. "We've got an adult male. Unconscious." As my partner made to grab the man's upper body, and I went to his feet, the twenty-something year old stirred. He coughed, pointing towards the door.

"M-My girlfri-end." He sputtered, wiping some of the black soot from his face. I flinched back, recognizing his face. Brady Torres. "Still in…" Smoke inhalation was getting to him, but I put my gloved hand on his shoulder, giving him some oxygen from my mask. Larson was glaring at me, I could tell.

"What room?" I needed to know.

"501." Nodding, I stepped to the side and opened the door. The first number was 514, meaning his apartment was on the other end of the hallway. Halfway down, a support beam appeared to have fallen, blocking most of the hallway.

"Shit." Larson hissed, shaking his head.

"Take him down. I can fit through the gap." I told my partner. That was one perk of being so small. I was fast, strong for my size, and very agile. I'd be able to slide beneath the beam without getting burned, but Larson didn't stand a chance with his burly body.

"No way. You—"

"What? Carry the 250lb guy down four flights of stairs before the building collapses and let out fail to get to the other side of that beam? No, you'd have to go all the way around. There's roof access from that side. I'll take her to the roof, and we'll take the truck ladder down." There was no room for argument, despite Larson's intense desire to. He nodded, shouldering the man.

"H-Her name's Au—"

"Aubrey Posen." I finish for the man, and Larson's gaze widened. He knew that Aubrey was Chloe's best friend, and Chloe was the girl I'd been pining over for the better part of three years. Ever since the activities fair freshman year, and now three years later, the two seniors were in graduate school at Barden. Before Larson could try to convince me otherwise, I sprinted down the hallway.

"Fire Engine 23, Mitchy is going to the roof for a ladder extraction with a woman. I need someone ready to take that call." Larson demanded through the com, and I thanked him through panted breaths. The beam was diagonal and partially through the wall. Worse off, I could feel flames on all sides, most of the rooms up here already engulfed. Taking my oxygen tank off, I slid the entire thing underneath before getting on my stomach and crawling. I had a foot clearance between burning wood and my back, but I was sweltering and choking without my mask. When I managed the other side, I instantly inhaled a huge gulp of air while shrugging my pack back on. The even numbered side impossible to be near, the heat indicating the other side of the wall was already charred and burning. Reaching the end of the hallway, I sighed in relief that the staircase sign also said there was roof access. When I went to turn the knob, the door was locked still. I had my heavy booted foot prepared and threw a smashing kick. Splinters flew everywhere, and I flames followed me into the room, feeding on the new oxygen like a parasite.

"Barden Fire Department!" I shouted, scanning the living room. When there was nothing, I turned to the kitchen. Aubrey was on the floor, a bruise on the just in her hairline. "Shit." I growled, running over and checking her pulse. It was fast, but that was to be expected. "This is Mitchell. I've got the victim and am taking her to the roof." My fireman's carry was probably not something a conscious Aubrey would ever expect, and I silently thanked that she was still out cold. My breathing got heavier as I opened the door to the staircase, frowning at the eerie flutter that was ravaging my stomach. Something just felt off.

"Mitchell, the structure is no longer sound. I repeat, the building is no longer safe. We need you out of there." The chief's tone was one I recognized. He must have been having the same feeling as me. The sight of blue sky was the most beautiful image, only second to seeing Chloe wake up with messy hair after spending all night listening to music on my bed. I set Aubrey down, hooking my mask up to her as I left the tank and ran around to see the best exit.

"East side! I need the ladder on the east side." As I instructed through my radio, the truck nearest instantly reacted and the ladder began extending. My shoulders slumped as I saw it wouldn't reach all the way. For some reason, the extension stopped twenty feet from my position.

"Mitchell, the hydraulics are malfunctioning. We can't get it any higher. You're going to need to lower her down." As the chief told me this, I reacted by throwing my coat off and pulling out the rope on the small pack on my back. My harness was already on underneath my coat. As I turned to Aubrey, I saw her holding the oxygen mask and staring at me in confusion.

"Aubrey, I'm with the Fire Department. I'm going to get you down from here. It's me, Beca." Aubrey's blue eyes widened comically, staring at me in shock. "We need to move fast. This building can collapse at any moment." That knocked her into gear. She was shaky as she stood, but still able to move. "I'm going to tie this around you. The ladder can't reach all the way up, so I need to lower you over the edge. Understand?" She bit her lip and nodded. This was the first time I'd ever seen the blonde so scared and uncertain. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Trust me." This time, her nod was solid and confirming. As I tied the rope, I bent my knees and placed my boots on the curb of the edge so I had leverage. "I'm lowering her." I echoed into the radio, laying down on the roof.

"Easy, Mitchy. Fifteen more feet. There ya go… Ten more…" Larson's voice came through the com, soothing me as I sweat from the heat and exertion. "Five more—" An explosion rocked the building. I felt the line go slack, immediately causing me to jump up and lean over the edge. Smoke billowed from the fourth floor, blinding me from any sight of the ladder or Aubrey. "She's safe. Nice work Mitchell. We need to readjust the ladder before—"

"Fuck!" I shouted, the ground beneath me starting to tremble. It was freaky, how the world seemed to roll beneath my feet. I saw one chance, my only chance. The apartment building adjacent had already caught fire, but it wasn't as bad yet. I sprinted, bounding across the ceiling. I could feel the ground beneath my feet crumbling. As my boot hit the edge of the curb, I jumped. There was a twelve foot gap between roofs, but I wasn't aiming for the roof. I flailed ungracefully through the air, the heat pushing me like a shockwave. As I hit metal, I collapsed into the bars and rusty floor, breaking through one fire escape platform and landing on the one right below with glass and debris raining all around me…

"_Dude, where do you go all the time?" Jesse quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. He was my roommate, along with Benji. Some thought it was weird to live with the two guys, but it was just like having younger brothers. I was surprised that J asked, considering it'd been this way since I retook my qualifying classes and began working part time at the fire station. I had Mondays and Wednesdays, and every other Sunday. Plus, I was on call most Tuesdays and Thursdays for bad cases. It'd been this way for over a year, though no one really asked or seemed to notice. _

"_Yeah, are you a secret agent or something?" Benji wondered, barely glancing up from his cereal. _

"_Are you into drugs?" Jesse was more concerned. I smiled, shaking my head._

"_No, I told you I'm working part time." I reminded him, but neither seemed convinced._

"_Okay, but where?" _

"_You never asked before."_

"_Seriously, when you work you're gone for the entire day." He pointed out._

"_Yeah, 24 hour shifts. I sleep at the station when I can. I'm a firefighter." They both stared incredulously for a few moments. It was one of those Tuesdays I was on call, and as my pager went off, I was out of my seat. "Damn, I've got to go."_

"_Be safe!" They both yelled behind me._

"Mitchell! Can you hear me? Mitchell, this is Chief Taylor. Can you hear me?" I sat up, my vision spinning as I tried to stand, but couldn't.

"M-Mitchell here." I huff, checking out my surroundings. As I caught sight of my leg, I could tell why I couldn't stand. There was eight inches of glass sticking out just above my ankle. Blood was everywhere, dripping from where I laid and onto the platform below. "Fuck… Chief, I'm on the fire escape."

"We see you. Are you hurt?"

"I think I can—" But as I sat up, my rib bones crunched and rubbed against each other like coffee beans in a blender.

"Mitchell!?"

"Damn it… Chief, I think my leg is broken. My ribs are definitely broken." I let the back of my head rest against the metal, a fever swallowing me up. "There's a lot of blood from my leg, Chief."

"You did good, Mitchell. We're going to get some people up to you, okay? Hang tight, Mitchell." I nodded to myself, struggling for air.

"_So is it like a secret?" Jesse asked me a few days later. I chuckled, looking up from my mixes. _

"_No. Nobody asks." I shrug, earning a frown in response from him._

"_Dude, you fight fires. I'd be shouting that from the rooftops!" I shake my head at him, smirking slightly._

"_It's a part time job." _

"_Couldn't you find a less dangerous part time job?" He inquires with a tilt of his head._

"_I became trained as an EMS when I was sixteen. As soon as I turned eighteen, I completed the training and became a volunteer firefighter in my hometown." Jesse was a little taken aback._

"_But why—"_

"_When I was fourteen, my best friend died. He was trapped inside the locker rooms at our school. When the fire first started, we were just finishing gym class. I was waiting outside when the alarm went off. Turns out there was really old installation between the old high ceilings the school had and the new ones they constructed years ago. It caught fire by a blocked heating ducked or something, but it all went up really fast. I remember standing outside the school, having no idea what to do or how to help. And when I couldn't find Ryan, I tried to go back in… They didn't let me." I smile slightly at the memory, remembering how much I begged to go in and look. Back then, I didn't understand that if I went in there was a high probability I wouldn't come back out. "After that, I told myself I never wanted to be helpless like that again. I never wanted to be in the position where I didn't know how to help, not like that. So, here I am."_

"Hey Mitchy, how you holdin' up?" Larson's voice pulled me out of my revere.

"Great. And don't give me a fucking "I told you so" speech, dude." His chuckle was short and dull. "They can't get the ladder up here, can they?"

"No, Mitchy. You're on the fourth floor. If you could get to the second level, we can meet you there. I know you're in pain, but I need you to pull through on this for me, got it?" It reminded me of Ryan's dad… Larson's voice, I mean. Ryan's dad knew that mine had taken off, and he did his best to give me some semblance of a father figure. I never knew why until my mom told me that they'd been together for five months. Honestly, I was sort of excited to have a family. I was happy that my best friend would be my stepbrother, and a great guy would be my stepdad. Kevin—Ryan's dad—was always really good to my mom, and made her so happy. But a week after they told us, the fire happened. Kevin left two months later. He couldn't look at me, because every time he did, all he could think about was Ryan. It was hard to lose my family again, especially when we were so close to being whole. Sometimes, I still wonder—"Mitchy! Are you there? You better answer me, kid."

"Yeah, yeah Larson. First level—"

"Second level. Mitchy, just the second." I nodded dumbly, coughing as smoke filled my lungs and my heart was pounding.

"Okay… Okay, I can do this." I mutter, leaning onto my elbows, biting back a scream. "Larson, dude, you're like a great guy and all… but please put the chief on."

"Why is—"

"Mitchell, I'm here." Chief Taylor took the radio, and I knew Larson was probably hurt.

"Chief, I need you to…" I have to take a shallow breath, staring up at the hole in the platform above me. "Tell me what I need to do to…" Breathing was so simple really, it should be easy. But it's not. It's hard for me, very hard. "Make it out of here. Chief, I've got to get back."

"I know, kid. I'll get you back." There was some rustling before he cleared his throat. "The fire escape is the quickest route—"

"I can't make that, Chief. It's unstable as it is, and I won't make it before the fire from the first building blows over. The residents better sue someone's ass!" The lack of proper safety equipment and functioning sprinklers really pissed me off.

"Keep focused. Mitchell, the apartment next to you is 412. From what we can see, the fire is localized to the southern side. If you go through the room and take the staircase on your right, you should be able to take it down. But it's spreading fast, Mitchell. You don't have long."

"Yeah." I sit up, whimpering as I saw the action cause the glass to tear even more of my flesh. But I managed to lean stand and lean against the wall, cursing that the window was locked. My hatchet was still on my hip, and I used the flat end to smash the glass. The room hadn't grown into an inferno, another sign of my impossible luck. As my small body crashed to the floor, I groaned as I rolled onto my back. Tears crinkled at the corners in my eyes, the glass having pushed further into my leg. Composing myself as I stood up with a heavy sway, I stumbled through the living room. It had the same layout as its twin building, and sadly, it cut the same corners regarding safety. "I'm in."

"Good, very good." My leg dragged, but the lack of heavy smoke did lighten my heart. Throwing open my exit, a wave of flames rushed out. I threw the door shut, taking a dive back to the ground. I grappled at shirt, rolling and frantically smacking the fire away from the material. The adrenaline wore off and my pain flared up again, but I couldn't stop patting at the fire I swore was still there. All the red…

"_So I think I want to die my hair blonde." I spun around in my chair, quirking an eyebrow at the grinning redhead. "That got your attention." I recognized that look. It was playful and mischievous. She was tricking me._

"_Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you." I sigh, closing my laptop and getting up from my desk. Chloe was sitting on my bed with her Calc II book in her lap. "Want some help?"_

"_I still can't believe you're a math genius." She shoved me lightly, but I laid back and just stared at her. Chloe tilted her head, quirking an eyebrow. "What're you up to, weirdo?" _

"_Nothing, just watching you." I smirk. Two years ago, I'd have been mortified at that answer. But I was comfortable around Chloe now, despite the jitter in my stomach every time I saw her. She was a mixture of excitement and safety. "I like your red hair. I mean, you could dye your hair blue and it wouldn't matter. But I like it red."_

"_Well I guess now I can't color it." She grinned, laying next to me and resting her chin on my shoulder, staring into my eyes. It didn't look like a comfortable position. Her heavy mathematics book was super awkward as if slipped between us and the corner dug into my hip. "Why do you like it so much?" Chloe's fingers danced across my hard stomach, a result of my required fitness. I loved it when she was shy. It was such a rare sight, and it was something that I'd only ever seen when we were together. "Becs?"_

"_It… it gives me good memories." Red had always meant fire to me in the last few years. And eventually, it represented the red of the fire truck, and it represented an acquired friendship and responsibility. I loved that, but it always made my heart heavy. Chloe lightened my life, she made it easier and I felt like I was floating when we were near each other. "Red has been a lot of things to me, but now whenever I see the color it just reminds me of you. I like that you're the first thing I think of when I see that color." I didn't know if she was going to cry or explode as she stared at me. Suddenly, all I could see was red. She'd leapt into my arms. It was amazing…_

"Fucking shit." I woke up, the room now had a low ceiling of black smoke. My first reaction was to check myself, and luckily my burns were nothing worse than superficial. But there were holes in my shirt now. "Chief, I never made it out of the room. It almost flashed over when I opened the door.

"Damn it!" Chief Taylor shouted, frustration eating at his tone. "Okay, um… okay. There should be a master bedroom. If you can tear through that wall, 414 is a corner apartment. We can't see any flames through the windows. You get in there, and that will have a balcony. Since the balcony faces the street, I'll put the ladder as close to it as we can."

"Great." Okay, so my sarcasm was kicking in. My lungs burned because I was getting more smoke than oxygen now, not that my broken ribs made it easy. Pulling my hatchet back out, I staggered against the wall until I found the right room. A bed was against the wall, but fuck it, I was too tired to pull it out of the way. Two hands on the grip of the axe, I heaved it with every ounce of muscle into the wall. With each swing, my vision swam and faded darker at the edges. Each second that ticked by, I zoned out of the present.

"_Hey Chloe, what do you think you'd do if I wasn't around?" This had been bugging me for months now. One of the guys on S&R was killed while saving a kid's life. Nathan Burbanks was a good man, and he worked hard. But just like that, he was gone. _

"_What do you mean?" Apparently she got the wrong idea, because she was sitting next to me with concerned eyes. I smiled sadly, shaking my head._

"_Sorry, I just was wondering." _

"_I'd be devastated. Seriously Becs, I don't know how'd I be able to function without you." Now she looked sad, like she wanted to say something more. I know I wanted to. But my fear stopped me. I didn't want to lose what we have. "So you better not leave me, okay?"_

"_I'll try." She didn't seem satisfied, or happy. "I promise that my every breath would be used getting back to you. But if something did happen, you'll be okay. I'd want you to be okay and happy. Promise?" Chloe glared playfully at me, the crease between her eyes giving away that she was taking every word I said very seriously. I appreciated that._

"_I'll try."_

Falling through the wall didn't help my leg. This time, I landed on the television that was turned over. Wetness covered from my knee all the way into my boot, and the glass had been knocked loose. Unfortunately, that resulted in a lot of blood flowing really fast. My body was detached as I crawled across the shag carpeting. My bloody hand turned the knob to a door.

"Mitchell, how you doing?" The chief's voice was so distant. Reaching for my radio, I stared blankly at my hands. There shouldn't be blood on them, not so much. "Mitchell, can you hear me?" The worry in his tone brought my attention back to my radio.

"Jus' door… balc'ny…" Opening the sliding door to the balcony, I fell onto the wooden landing in a heap. I turned over, my feet still inside as I stared up at the balcony above. It wasn't the prettiest picture. I wish I could see Chloe. That's when I look down at my chest. The burns on my shirt were relatively fine, but blood pooled on the left side, nearly six inches above my bellybutton. As my fingers ghosted over the spot, I felt something hard jutting out. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" It just tumbled out of my mouth, sputtering like a burst water pipe. "Chief, I've got a… an open fracture. Lower ribs." There was silence on the other end. "Chief?"

"Beca, the ladder is ten feet down."

"Catch me?" I smirk slightly, because I know what he means.

"We'll be right there, Mitchell." For the first time—as I pulled myself up against the railing—I could see the crowd the fires had brought. At least four different fire stations responded. My crew were all waiting, and Larson was in the top of the ladder. Jefferson was there too. My hands were sticky against the metal railing. Behind me, the fire had crossed over from 412 into the apartment right behind me. Taking a shallow breath, a chuckled silently when I could see news stations pointing cameras up at me.

**LINE BREAK**

"Jesse, I've been calling you for an hour!" Benji barged into the apartment, panting erratically. Jesse jumped up from his recliner, his popcorn flinging off his lap.

"Jesus Benji, what's wrong?!" Jess hissed, pausing the new movie he was watching. Chloe's head popped up from the couch. They did movie marathons all the time since Chloe loved them and she liked to wait up for Beca.

"Everything okay, Benji?" Chloe's sweet tone hinted to concern, seeing the boy sweating like crazy. He sprinted to the television, switching the channel against Jesse's protests and turning the volume up. It was on the local news station.

"_It's unconfirmed exactly how the fire started. However, we've concluded that it began in Building One, but the winds caused embers to jump to the second building. We also have reports that there is a firefighter trapped in the second building after a valiant rescue. It appears all the residents have been evacuated safely, and only one member of the Search and Rescue team remains trapped." _The newscaster informed. Chloe gasped, pointing at the screen.

"Ohmygod! That's Aubrey's boyfriend's apartment. She should be there right now!" Jesse was white as a ghost. Benji grabbed Chloe's shoulders, shaking her out of her hysterical sobs.

"You heard them, all the residents made it out." Benji said, his eyes glancing towards Jesse. "J, Beca was working tonight."

"No, it can't be her. It's not." He hissed, sitting back down and wrapping his arms around himself. "It's not Beca. It can't be."

"We should call the station—"

"Call the station!? Every fire station within fifty miles is there and everyone is all hands on deck. Do you really think we'll get any information doing that!?" Jesse's outburst sent both Chloe and Benji flinching back.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Beca is a firefighter. She's part of the Search and Rescue team." Benji swallowed, sputtering as he saw the television.

"_Oh god…" _The reporter was staring up at the person climbing over a balcony railing. _"It appears that the firefighter has to drop to the ladder below. We have word that Rebeca Mitchell, a part time firefighter and fulltime student at Barden University, is the individual trapped." _Chloe's phone rang. It was Aubrey.

"Oh thank god you're okay, Bree." Chloe answered.

"I'm at the hospital, Chlo. Beca saved my life. But… but I heard on the news that… she's still trapped." Aubrey's voice hitched, and it was cracked and raspy.

**LINE BREAK**

"Almost, Mitchy!" Larson shouted to me as my feet were swaying freely in the air. I couldn't hold on any more. My grip was slipping, and my strength was just gone. That moment that I let go, it was indescribable. Every possibility… every memory and feeling that I'd ever experienced… they all washed over me at once. I couldn't remember anything except red… and it was comforting. I'm not sure if I landed in Larson and Jefferson's arms, but I know I landed somewhere. I know because it hurt, it hurt like I was caught between a wall and a human-sized fly swatter. That's all there was, agony…

And red.

…...

**LINE BREAK**

…...

"So this one time when Mitchy was just starting, we convinced her that it was tradition for the newest member to dress up as the mascot and—"

"L-Larson…" His voice woke me up, and there was no way in hell I was letting him tell anyone that story. "Shut up." I mutter as my eyes open and flutter at the brightness of the room. I'm surprised, because it's actually pretty full. All the Bellas, even the newer ones, the entire F.E. 23 crew, Jesse, Benji, and my dad… everyone was there. I frowned, because almost everyone was there. Larson must have noticed my confusion, because he pointed to my left. I stiffly turned, and there she was. Chloe Beale in all her glory, hair a mess, pale and slumped, tears fresh on her cheeks. She was beautiful, and amazing. "You're here…"

"Beca, I'm in love with you." Chloe blurted out, flinging her arms around me, instantly eliciting a shout of pain. She pulled back, looking all shy and adorable. I winced, but smiled.

"That's good, because I love you too and I really hope this isn't all just a dream. I don't know if I could handle waking up again without knowing that I told you how in love I am with you." There was an echo of 'aww' from around the room, and I shot them a glare. Chloe consumed me next, and I created a new memory. This memory was the sweetest of them all, because now every time I see red, I think of the soft kiss of my girlfriend. And one day, it's going to be the kiss of my wife.

* * *

**So let me know what you all think. As a disclaimer, I do not know specifics about fire departments. I would like to extend a huge thank you for all those who put their lives on the line to protect others. Thank you. Also, I appreciate everyone's support and take a look on my profile. The more who VOTE the more likely a great story can be made!**

**Thanks again everyone, Your support has really made a difference in my life.**

**-JZ**


End file.
